Surat Cinta
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Hanya sekedar surat cinta dari... pairing bisa berubah setiap chapter. Surat 2. RnR?
1. C to T

Hai, bingung mau ngomong apa, baca aja ye? Pendek, kok. Hanya sekedar surat cinta dari seorang bocah kecil kepada kakek tua.

* * *

**Surat Cinta**

Dimiliki oleh : ariadneLacie

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Dimiliki oleh : Yana Toboso

.

**Warning :**

OOC sangat, lebay, nista, de el el.

Happy reading!

* * *

_Dear _Tanaka-ku tersayang,

Tanaka. Hanya 4 huruf. Ya, 1 buah T, 1 buah N, 1 buah K, dan 3 buah A. Disambung-sambungkan sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk sebuah kata. T-A-N-A-K-A. Tanaka. Ah, tapi entah kenapa kata yang sangat simple, unik dan aneh itu dapat membuatku berdebar-debar setiap aku membacanya, menyebutnya, maupun memikirkannya.

Kau tahu Tanaka? Kau itu… sangat mempesona.

Kau itu… imut sekali. Kepalamu bulat dan kecil. Pendek, lagi. Yah, karena kau itu pendek, maka aku jadi makin menyukaimu.

Wangi-mu… benar-benar khas. Wangi teh sariw*ngi celup yang biasa kau minum tiap hari.

Pose duduk-mu… juga sangat mengagumkan. Pose duduk tukang jamu yang biasanya lewat setiap pagi di depan mansionku. Tapi, entah kenapa lebih mempesona. Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak kesemutan, ataupun kram dengan pose duduk seperti itu? Ingin sekali rasanya aku menidurkan kepalaku di pangkuanmu yang rasanya sangat hangat itu.

Tanaka, oh Tanaka.

Kau tahu, aku rela. Aku sangat rela! Untuk menyanyikan lagu Cinta Satu Malam kesukaanmu itu, di tengah hujan, dengan koreografi Aderai kelelep sekalipun! Aku pun rela untuk menyanyikan lagu Keong Racun sambil menghujani-mu dengan kerang-kerang hijau beracun—si makanan kesukaanmu—itu!

Oh Tanaka, Tanaka, Uwoowowoow

Kau tahu? Tadi aku baru saja bernyanyi ala Justin Bibir yang kelelep di got. Tapi sayangnya, ini hanyalah sebuah surat. Kau pasti tidak dapat mendengarku.

Ho Ho Ho.

Tanaka, kenapa kau selalu merespons seperti itu saat aku ngobrol denganmu? Padahal aku sudah mencoba segala cara… Kenapa kau tidak pernah merespons yang lain? Ha Ha Ha, atau Hi Hi Hi, misalnya? Tanaka, aku bosan!

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Janganlah merendahkan dirimu, Tanaka. Meskipun kau itu sudah tua—meskipun umur kita sangat—bahkan SANGAT jauh, aku tetap mencintaimu! Tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi cintaku!

Ingin sekali rasanya aku memerintahkan _butler_-ku, Sebastian, untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi… aku tahu ia akan menolak. Karena, hubungan kita adalah hubungan terlarang, hubungan antara cowok dan kakek-kakek tua. Tapi!

Sudahlah, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Tanaka, dirimu di becak-ku, tak lekang oleh ongkos. Meskipun kau tidak mau membayar, meskipun betisku sudah sebesar cula badak karena terlalu lelah menggoseh becak, aku tetap rela menggosehkan becak untukmu!

Jadi… maukah kau… menerima cintaku yang sangat dalam ini, Tanaka?

Aku sangat mengharapkan jawabanmu.

_From_ : Ciel Phantomhive, _your most beautiful angel._

_

* * *

_

**Selesai?**

**

* * *

**

Omake :

Orang geje : WAHAHAHAHAHAH! CIEL GOMBAL BANGET, WAHAHAHAHA!

Ciel : Heh! Siapa lo? Berani-beraninya masuk ruang kerja gue!

Orang geje : Wah… ketahuan dah…

Ciel : Oh, author gila toh. EEEEH? APA ITU YANG KAU BACA?

Author tolol : Bu…bukan apa-apa.

Ciel : Sebastian! Ambil itu!

Sebastian : Yes, my lord.

Author tolol : AAAH! (lebay)

Ciel : (muka merah, rambut naik, idung meler *?) AUTHOR TOLOOOL! GUE GA PERNAH NULIS KAYAK GINIAAAN! SEBASTIAN, SINGKIRKAN AUTHOR TOLOL ITUU!

Sebastian : Yes, my lord. (nyeret author)

Author tolol : OH MAI GAT! GUE TANGANNYA DIPEGANG SEBAS! KYAAA~ KYAAA~ (lebay, nista)

Lacie : Sebas-chan! Ada surat untukmu!

Sebastian : Sini (ngambil surat)

.

From Grell Sutcliff, to Sebastian Michaelis.

.

Sebastian : *keringetdingin

**The End? To be continued? Which one you want? :)**

Oke, gue tahu gue lebay. Nista banget lah ni fic! Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran di tengah kebosanan di perjalanan… udah tahu gue lagi ujian… eh malah publish fic. Oke, biarin lah, soalnya ni ide fic mendet trus di otak, kalo ga dikeluarin bisa-bisa pelajarn ga masuk^^

So, reviews, please? But no flame! Onegai! #bows

The half-demon butler, Ariadne Lacie.


	2. G to S

Terserah, yang penting gue mau publish fic ini.

**Warning :** Yah, saya juga ga tau. Rasanya fic ini tidak memiliki unsur OOC kok (masa?) yang penting fic ini abal dan ga jelas. Oh ya, mungkin ada kata-kata yang jorok.

* * *

**Surat Cinta**

Oleh ariadneLacie

.

**Kuroshitsuji**

Oleh Yana Toboso.

**

* * *

**

UnTuqqqhh 4y4ngKuwh, S3b4st!aN m!cH4eL!s,

Sebby, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak alay!

Ehem. Maaf, tadi aku tersedak telur katak. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat enak. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa makan bersama, di bawah sinar rembulan dan bintang, di tempat yang hening. _Makan malam lilin_, tahu? Itu sangatlah romantis! Jadi kita menyantap telur katak yang dipanggang dengan lilin... aku sangat menantikannya!

Oh ya. Sebby, apa kabarmu?

Aku, ayangmu ini, sangat tidak baik. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau tidak pernah menengokku lagi! Lama-lama aku jadi nyanyi lagu jablay, abang jarang pulang, aku jarang diceb*kin. Terpaksa aku minta tetangga sebelah untuk menceb*k diriku.

Oh Sebby, aku sangat ingin memelukmu. Tapi... tapi... kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau memelukku, membalas pelukanku? Kau selalu menghajarku, dan melemparku disaat aku memelukmu! Seharusnya kau tahu penderitaanku itu! Karena disaat kau melemparku... aku... kepalaku tersangkut di got, Sebby! Kau tahu rasanya? Kau tahu rasanya kecantikanmu menjadi pudar dan hilang dikala kepalamu ada di dalam got?

Ah, mengapa terjadi, kepada hidupku. Aku tak percaya, rambutmu belah tengah~!

Ya. Kau tahu, aku hanya bisa jatuh cinta pada pria-pria menggemaskan yang berambut belah tengah! Alay? Culun? Bah! Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku sukaa! Ingin sekali aku menjambaknya... ingin sekali aku menyisirinya... mengkeramasinya... mengcreambathnya... mencatoknya... mengecatnya... merebondingnya... dan mengubahnya menjadi model katak botak. Kau tahu? Aku itu tukang salon yang handal! Bahkan aku sudah membuka toko dengan nama 'Barber Shop, Grepe.' Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang datang...

Sebby... sejak pertama kali kumelihatmu... aku melihatmu dengan senyum mautmu yang mesum itu... aku melihat rambutmu yang belah tengah dan berkibar lebih dahsyat daripada bendera itu... aku melihat badanmu yang kekar tetapi mulus itu... oooh...!

Aku... aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melahirkan anakmu, Sebby!

Karena itu, Sebby, tolong, terimalah lamaranku ini! Sepanjang surat ini, aku sudah menjelaskan perasaanku cintaku, karena itu... kau pasti sadar, betapa tulusnya cintaku kan?

Aku sudah menyiapkan mas kawin berupa keluarga katak, rumah katak, makanan katak, dan parfum bau ketek! Kenapa? Karena aku tahu kau tidak pernah mandi! Kau pasti menungguku untuk memandikanmu, kan? Tenanglah, jika kita sudah mukhrim, aku pasti akan memandikanmu, Sebby!

Sebby! Kutunggu jawabanmu!

4i L4pH yOu S3bBy!

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

**

* * *

**

Omake :

Sebastian : *sweatdrop *mata berkunang-kunang *rambut ga belah tengah lagi (?)

Lacie : Sebas-chan? Kenapa? Aku mau baca dong! (ngambil surat)

Author : *nahan ketawa (kok lo masih ada disini?)

Lacie : Wah, manis sekali suratnya. Aku sampai terharu. *bego

Ciel : Beneran nih, si Sebas dilamar? Wah, rumah ini ga sepi lagi dong! Aku bisa punya adek! *gila *ga waras

Sebastian : M-maksud anda, tuan?

Ciel : Yah, terima aja lamarannya!

Sebastian : APA?

Grell : Kyaaa~ Sebby~ kau sudah membaca suratku? Eh? si bocah itu sudah mengizinkanmu menikahiku? Kyaaa~! Ayo kita nikah sekarang juga! Sebby! *menyemprotkan parfum bau ketek

Sebastian : TIDAAAAK! *nungging *kejang-kejang *keracunan parfum

Lacie : AAAH! AUTHOR! TOLOONG! SEBAS-CHAN SAKRATUL MAUT! (bego atau gila?)

Author : APA? SEBASTIAN, BERTAHANLAH! SEBELUM KAU MATI KATAKAN KALIMAT SYAHADAT AYO!

Sebastian : dasar author bego...

Grell : Ah! Aku akan menyadarkan ayangku! Sebby~ terimalah ciuman mautku!

Bard, Finny, Maylene : tuan muda! Anda tidak boleh melihat! Ini adegan 10 tahun ke atas! *bego semua

Ciel : Bodoh! 17 tahun ke atas tahu!

Bard, Finny, Maylene : oh iya...

Ciel : Hihi, gara-gara itu makanya aku pengen liat~ *sesat dan mesum

Author : AAAH! AKU TIDAK RELA DI NASKAHKU ADA ADEGAN CIUMAN! PERGI KALIAN! NISTA BANGET SIH! DASAR GRELL BANCI GANAS! SUDAH, THE END!

Siiing... (hening, tornado lewat #loh)

**The End?**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! **ni balesannya :

**Arleena Lauren : **B-beneran lo ngakak? 8'D #ngarep Penggemar Tanaka? oh. itu mah si Ciel, buktinya, dia bisa ngegombal setingkat banci ganas gitu deh.

**BKV : **Yang ngefans sama Tanaka si Ciel, tuh! Bukan gue! #loh Disambung ya? Tapi kok jadinya malah makin gajelas gini ya... #desperate

ka **Saiful :** He? agak aneh melihat nama anda disini. Iya dong. saya ni kan misterius, jadi _unpredictable _gitu lah. #geje

**Hatsune CheshireGrell : **Iya dong. Ciel juga kan punya kekuatan banci ganas kyk Grell (?) Udah, nih. Tapi maaf kalo mengecewakan ya, lanjutannya.

**meshi-chan : **Wah masa? 8'D makasih udah ngakak ya XD wahahah, anda harus mempunyai imajinasi setinggi langit ke-7 (?)

**Luxam : **Iya sama-sama^^ Ini juga kan berkat anda dan Black, yang menginspirasikan saya~ Eh? loh? ya udah dadah.

**Jill Passepartout : **Udah nih, lanjutannya. Maaf kalo mengecewakan, ya.

**Melantha Raphaelis : **Ada. Nih, udah lanjut. Maaf kalo mengecewakan ya DX

**4yOuMmy dL4zt ANGEL Kuu-chan : **Ga pa2 kok. Lagipula saya jarang bales di PM XD Wahaha makasih udah bilang kocak^^ Yah, saya juga entah kenapa kepikiran pairing absurd ini. Yosh, saya akan buat selebay mungkin. Semoga nggak kecewa ya.

* * *

Selesai. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan pen-name. Mind to review?


End file.
